No fue amortentia
by PukitChan
Summary: Y si no se trató de amortentia… entonces, ¿qué fue?
1. El sanador

**El universo de Harry Potter, personajes, hechizos, cosas varias y todo lo que reconozcan, es de J.K. Rowling. Este fic está escrito por simple placer y morbo. Muchísimo morbo. Nada más y nada menos. **

_"Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books"._

**Título: **No fue amortentia.

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

**Capítulos: **1/3

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Advertencias: **Slash/Lemon/EWE/PWP. Ésta es una historia que narra relaciones homosexuales, malas palabras, un montón de sexo con poca coherencia, doble sentido y muchas cosas pervertidas que podrían crearte un profundo trauma si no eres adepto a ese tipo de lectura. Si no es de tu agrado y has entrado aquí por alguna clase de malicioso error, te pido amablemente que abandones cuanto antes esta historia. ¡Huye! Dicho está;** sobre advertencia no hay engaño. **

_Reto de la lista sorpresa #43_

* * *

**No fue amortentia**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capitulo 1**

**El sanador**

En realidad, a Draco no le entusiasmaba asistir a las fiestas organizadas por el Ministerio de Magia. Sin embargo, al ser uno de los principales inversionistas que apoyaban al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, siempre recibía una invitación formal por cada una de esas reuniones que, en cierto grado, también tenían su lado positivo: le permitían presentarse y relacionarse como un digno miembro de la sociedad ante personajes influyentes que, quizá bajo otras circunstancias, no habrían aceptado tan fácilmente su compañía.

Draco realizó una mueca desdeñosa mientras ese pensamiento se instalaba con más firmeza en su mente. No le importaba cuál era la opinión que tenían los demás sobre su familia, pero sabía cuán afectados se habían visto los negocios de los Malfoy por ello; tuvieron que ceder una pequeña parte de su fortuna y soportar rigurosas visitas de los funcionarios del Ministerio antes de que estos pudieran aceptar que tenían el derecho de continuar con sus vidas.

Al mirarse al espejo y arreglando los últimos detalles de su elegante apariencia física, Draco notó que, pese a todas sus ideas anteriores, su mirada aún tenía un leve rastro de emoción que se esforzó por dominar; no quería parecer un idiota junto con cientos de personas más que seguramente mostrarían esa misma expresión a lo largo de la noche.

Y es que no todos los días, J.P. era convencido de hablar en público.

J. P., como todo el mundo lo nombraba, era un famoso sanador de San Mungo, cuyo historial de tratamientos, pócimas y remedios para maldiciones oscuras era cada día más amplio y conocido. Se sabía que el Departamento de Aurores trabajaba siempre con él, y algunos rumores que corrían por los pasillos del Ministerio también afirmaban que, en más de una ocasión, los inefables se habían acercado a pedir su ayuda. Era una eminencia en su área de trabajo.

Básicamente, el tipo de persona poderosa que cualquier Malfoy debería de tener en su lista de _amigos. _

El cómo el Ministro Shacklebolt había convencido a tan hermética persona de hablar ante doscientas personas, era un misterio que a Draco no le interesaba descifrar. Seguramente, y tal y como su mente lo había recreado con un nivel detalle impresionante, J.P. no se trataría más que de un viejo huraño dedicando los últimos años de su vida a esparcir todo ese maldito conocimiento adquirido por una larga y ermitaña vida, refugiado en el mundo muggle y comiendo semillas. Podía verlo, de pie sobre el estrado, con una apariencia fea, mirándolos con arrogancia mientras arrastraba palabras incoherentes, antes de explicar la verdad sobre sus tan codiciados conocimientos.

Draco casi podría apostar que J.P. se trataba de un Slytherin al que le había dado un ataque de ñoñería por estarse muriendo. A fin de cuentas, no todos podían mantener tanto orgullo como los Malfoy.

―Señor Malfoy, su traslador hacia Londres ya está listo.

Al mirar por encima de su reflejo, Draco descubrió a una pequeña elfina haciendo una profunda referencia ante su presencia. No recordaba ni cómo se llamaba esa criatura, pero le agradaba que fuera tan servicial con él. Tan ajena a las famosas leyes que Granger, con su interminable parloteo, trataba de implementar.

―Gracias ―musitó mientras volvía su atención hacia sí mismo; estaba impecable con esa túnica gris que hacía resaltar sus ojos. Se veía formal y atractivo al mismo tiempo, algo que muy pocos magos sabían hacer. Satisfecho con el resultado, Draco giró sobre sus talones, saliendo de la habitación en donde estaba y recorriendo un largo pasillo, seguido de unas escaleras, hasta llegar al lugar donde, había ordenado, dejaran el traslador que lo llevaría a las afueras del Ministerio.

Sus labios se torcieron ligeramente al intentar mentalizarse sobre lo que tendría que soportar a cambio de conocer al dichoso J.P.; realmente esperaba que la horrenda señora Wilcoxon no intentara seducirlo,_ otra vez,_ como en cada maldita reunión. Semejante vieja descarada. Como no podría ser de otra forma, también estaría Granger y su marido, el imbécil de Weasley, quien en alguna ocasión anterior casi había derramado (seguramente aposta) la bebida en su costosa y elegante túnica. Y para terminar el desfile de las celebridades más estúpidas del año, siendo la maldita cereza en el pastel, Harry Potter seguramente también estaría, representando al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica al ser auror.

Suspiró. Sin duda, iba a ser una de esas noches sumamente largas.

―Dile a mi madre que esta noche no regresaré a casa ―anunció, y la elfina que había estado siguiendo silenciosamente sus movimientos, asintió. Entonces, los dedos de Draco rozaron el traslador y la fuerza de éste al activarse pronto lo desvaneció del interior de la mansión.

Tal vez, si no lo hubiera asociado al instantáneo viaje, Draco se habría dado cuenta de que la molesta sensación en su pecho comenzó desde que había empezado a pensar en Potter.

.

* * *

.

―Te ves preciosa esta noche, Hermione. ¿De verdad Ron te dejó salir?

Las palabras de Harry, sinceras y halagadoras, lograron que Hermione bajara la mirada, sonrojada, mientras sus labios formaban una tímida sonrisa, aquella que sólo surgía cuando escuchaba un comentario similar por parte de su amigo: siempre había sido un pequeño placer secreto el que Harry, sin que intentara coquetearla, pudiera apreciarla de esa manera. No sólo como amigos, sino como la mujer que ella era.

―Gracias ―respondió, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y alzando su rostro en el que no podía ocultar su feliz sonrisa―. Te estábamos buscando. Ron ya está adentro.

―Lo sé, los vi cuando llegaron ―admitió, mirándola como un niño pequeño que había cometido una travesura. Hermione entornó los ojos y caminó, eliminando así la distancia que existía entre ellos.

―Está torcida ―dijo en voz baja mientras levantaba sus manos para sujetar y enderezar la corbata de Harry. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, como si con ello justificara que no supiera hacerla adecuadamente aun cuando en Hogwarts la hubiera usado por tantos años.

―¿Estás emocionada? ―preguntó, y la observó sonreír con suavidad al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se paseaban con maestría por la tela de su corbata.

―Por supuesto. Es la primera vez que J.P. se presenta en público. ¿Tú no estás emocionado?

―¿Sinceramente? No mucho.

Hermione suspiró y cuando finalmente estuvo satisfecha por cómo había quedado la corbata, se separó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Le preocupó ligeramente el semblante nervioso de Harry, aunque ni siquiera eso podía ocultar cuán atractivo se veía. Sin duda, todo aquel que lo conociera con solo mirarlo se llevaría una sorpresa.

―No puedo creer que hayan venido tantas personas.

―¡Claro que han venido! ―exclamó y por sólo un instante, casi pareció que con esa oración la hubiera ofendido personalmente, lo cual no dejó de causarle gracia a Harry―. ¡Las aportaciones médicas sobre la magia oscura tras la guerra son sumamente importantes! ¡No es fácil encontrar una solución a aquellas maldiciones! Es por eso que tantos Departamentos en el Ministerio piden ayuda. ¡Además, es momento de que tanto las investigaciones como su creador salgan a la luz!

―Está bien, está bien, no te enojes conmigo… ¡sólo fue un comentario!

―Harry…

―Todo está bien, Hermione, de verdad ―declaró, sonriéndole luego de consultar la hora en su viejo reloj―. Y es mejor que vayas a encontrar un lugar si quieres estar lo más cerca posible. Además, Ron comenzará a preocuparse por ti.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior. Harry sabía que ella estaba haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad para no darle un nuevo discurso, así que cuando la mujer asintió con la cabeza, él suspiró aliviado. Aunque estaba de buen humor, no quería un regaño en esos momentos de parte de su amiga, quien, cuando se lo proponía, podía ser bastante irritante.

―¿Tú no vienes?

―No, quiero estar un rato más solo. De cualquier manera tengo que estar ahí, lo sabes ―explicó, dibujando una sonrisa cómplice que, muy a su pesar, Hermione correspondió. Entonces ella simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del Ministerio, dejando a Harry solo, en aquel pasillo tranquilo en donde podía cerrar sus ojos e inspirar hondamente, preparándose para ese inevitable camino.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Draco aterrizó en la zona de trasladores indicada por el Ministerio de Magia, en su estómago aún podía sentir una sensación que ascendió hasta su garganta, dejándole un gusto amargo. En un principio, sintió pánico al considerar la posibilidad de vomitar, aunque pronto esto desapareció cuando reconoció que no se trataba de eso. Se trataba de algo diferente, aunque no podía precisar qué.

Tal vez él mismo estaba intentando convencerse de que aún era un buen momento para largarse de ahí.

No lo hizo. Ya fuera por curiosidad o porque realmente estaba interesado en establecer negocios con tan famoso sanador, Draco caminó hacia el interior del edificio. Había pocas personas si se comparaba con la cantidad que recorría esos mismos pasillos cada mañana, lo cual fue un alivio para él: no soportaba las multitudes. Mientras más avanzaba, en su camino iban apareciendo rostros conocidos, personajes importantes, sonrisas educadas y cuerpos envueltos en las mejores túnicas. Al parecer, todos estaban dispuestos a dejar una buena impresión. Inclusive Granger, mirando su alrededor dos puertas más allá, esa noche lucía un elegante vestido que resaltaba las curvas de su cuerpo y que hacía que más de uno girara para verla. Draco sonrió. Sabía que a Weasley aquello no le agradaría y el verlo enfadado, con su rostro sonrojado y sus labios temblando, era un ridículo espectáculo que quería presenciar.

No obstante, al ver a la multitud de personas acumularse cada vez más, Draco torció un gesto y desvió su camino hacia otro lado hasta que la reunión decidiera comenzar. Encontró un pasillo solitario, alumbrado tenuemente, donde podría descansar el dolor en su cabeza que amenazaba con aparecer. Entró en él y al cerrar los ojos, con sus dedos, sobó sus párpados y su frente, repitiéndose a sí mismo que algo en esa maldita noche tenía que valer la pena.

Si Draco hubiera notado que no era el único merodeando ese pasillo, no se habría animado a soltar un cansado suspiro mientras masajeaba su cuello; sin embargo, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

―¿También estás escondiéndote?

En un inicio, la voz que Draco escuchó se le hizo desconocida. No obstante, había algo en ella que no le terminaba de agradar. Tal vez era por cuán profunda sonaba o simplemente por la manera en la que lo hacía reaccionar. Eran pocas las palabras, pero causaron graves estragos en él: su respiración se aceleró imperceptiblemente y su piel se estremeció. De esa manera fue como pudo reconocerla; sólo existía una voz, _una maldita voz_, que hacía saltar a sus sentidos, casi como si se estuviera preparando para una batalla más.

―Potter ―dijo, y el apellido casi pareció acariciar sus labios. Draco frunció el ceño y al abrir los ojos, un poco a su izquierda, encontró a Harry; sin embargo, él no lo miraba. Estaba leyendo un par de pergaminos que tenía en sus manos. El Slytherin bufó: ¿qué hacía Potter leyendo en ese pasillo en el que no se veía absolutamente nada? Era ridículo, aunque concordaba con el moreno, quien parecía hacer esa clase de estupideces con el único fin de irritarlo. ¿Cómo no molestarlo si se _prestaba_ tan abiertamente a ello? Entonces, Draco se dio cuenta. Harry no traía sus horrendas gafas. De hecho, su rostro no presentaba algún rastro de que alguna vez las hubiera usado. Y aunque no podía verlo claramente, un palpitar extra en su pecho pareció indicarle que ese cambio lo había perturbado. Se había acostumbrado tanto a las feas gafas que ahora simplemente no sabía cómo actuar. Era como si le hubieran cambiado a _Potter. _

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? ―Y al pronunciar esas palabras, en un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado, Harry levantó el rostro y bajó sus pergaminos para mirar a Draco, quien sintió su cuerpo estremecerse una vez más, aunque estaba seguro de que no por defensa: recargado en la pared, luciendo una elegante ropa de color azul oscuro que le quedaba increíblemente bien, Harry clavaba sus ojos verdes ―que nunca habían parecido tan verdes como en esa noche―, en él. Tragó saliva. No tenía idea de dónde había estado Potter todo ese tiempo, pero el cabrón había regresado condenadamente atractivo. No era necesario ser un gran observador, pero Draco lo era, y uno muy discreto. Por eso no temió cuando recorrió las facciones del Gryffindor. Se fijó en sus labios gruesos y húmedos, la línea de su cuello ancho, la forma en la que una ligera barba, en lugar de hacerlo ver viejo, parecía aumentar una descarada virilidad que había quedado clara desde el momento en el que Draco decidió que esa túnica escondía demasiado.

―Nunca el suficiente ―dijo fríamente, contrario a lo que sentía recorrer su cuerpo. No entendía cómo era posible que el cabrón de Potter, literalmente, lo _encendiera_. Y ahora, mientras se enfrascaban en un duelo de miradas que no hacía más que alterar sus sentidos, una vocecilla en su interior le otorgaba la posibilidad de que tal vez ―sólo tal vez―, Potter era la razón por la que había comenzado a detestar esas reuniones celebradas en el Ministerio.

Y aunque no eran tan frecuentes sus duelos de miradas (al menos no como en el colegio), esa noche Draco presintió que había algo diferente en Potter, más allá de lo delicioso que se veía el cabrón. No podía deducir qué era, pero sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando Harry (era libre de llamarlo en su mente como le diera la gana), simplemente ladeó un poco más la cabeza y sonrió.

_Le sonrió. _

Aunque no como Potter solía sonreír. Draco lo sabía porque, luego de haber perdido tanto tiempo observándolo, ahora conocía mucho de él. La sonrisa del mago era una de esas que te hacía imitarle como idiota. Era del tipo de sonrisas que suavizaban un rostro y le daban una alegría tan extravagante, que simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla. Pero no ésa, no la que ahora le dirigía, porque e_sa maldita sonrisa_ Potter la había obtenido curvando ligeramente sus labios. No era sarcástica, pero tampoco llegaba a ser del todo sincera. Aun así, a Draco le perturbó que le sonriera de esa manera. Era casi como si Potter estuviera… _seduciéndolo. _

El sonido de unas armoniosas campanadas rompió el extraño ambiente que casi sin palabras habían creado. Por inercia, Draco miró por encima de su hombro, percatándose de que más allá, las personas habían recibido la indicación de que la ceremonia estaba a punto de iniciar. Él debía entrar y estaba seguro de que Potter también, aunque cuando regresó su mirada hacia él, Harry ya se había parado correctamente y agitaba su varita, convirtiendo en cenizas los pergaminos que había estado leyendo.

―Supongo que nos volveremos a encontrar adentro ―murmuró Harry, encogiéndose de hombros y caminando en dirección contraria a la que, se suponía, ambos deberían ir. Draco decidió que no deberían importarle las estupideces del otro, así que recorrió el verdadero camino hasta que entró al lugar donde iba a ocurrir la presentación de esa noche.

El salón de eventos del Ministerio era amplio y quien se hubiera encargado de decorarlo para esa noche, se había esmerado. Draco no recordaba haberlo visto tan elegante, con unas luces claras cayendo desde el techo, con sus grandes candelabros colgado e iluminando perfectamente, con esas sillas ordenadas frente al escenario, donde estaba un estrado de cristal en el que se veía tallado el emblema de San Mungo.

Una joven de cabellos cobrizos invitó a los presentes a tomar asiento. Draco buscó un lugar delante del todo, aunque eso suponía estar cerca de Granger y Weasley, quienes le lanzaron una mirada de reojo antes de sumergirse en una conversación llena de murmullos. Sólo cuando todo el público pareció quedarse quieto y las voces disminuyeron hasta ser inexistentes, fue cuando la jovencita en el estrado sonrió y lanzó un hechizo para amplificar la voz de todos los que estuvieran ahí. Segundos después, un aplauso cálido recibió al Ministro Shacklebolt tras una presentación.

―Buenas noches a todos ―saludó el Ministro con una sonrisa―. Sé que no soy la persona que no quieren ver ahora, pero tenemos que seguir los protocolos. Durante los últimos tres años han escuchado hablar de él y de sus tratamientos. Entre sus logros más destacados, se encuentran la sanación mágica de los efectos causados por la maldición _Imperius_. Su investigación actual está centrada en la Marca Tenebrosa. ―Un suspiro colectivo de sorpresa se escuchó mientras Draco, instintivamente, colocaba su mano sobre la suya―. Sin embargo, por el momento no puedo hablar más de ello, no sin su autorización. Él decidirá sí hacerlo o no está noche. Es un mago extraordinario. Señores, ante ustedes _J.P., _el sanador Harry Potter.

El silencio cayó sobre el lugar. Inclusive Draco abrió ligeramente la boca, pero se esforzó en cerrarla cuando escuchó unos pasos resonar. De hecho, eso era lo único que se oía. Al mirar a su alrededor, descubrió a Granger sonriendo entusiasmada y a Weasley haciendo una señal rara. Un gritillo se dejó escuchar cuando Potter, agradeciendo al Ministro por la presentación, se colocó detrás del estrado y sonrió. El moreno sacó de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica unas estilizadas gafas sin montura que se colocó, empujándolas por el puente de su nariz con la ayuda de sus dedos. Acomodó unos pergaminos y empezó.

―Sé que se deben estar preguntando muchas cosas y por sus expresiones, está claro que no se lo esperaban. Hasta hace unos minutos, todos pensaban que era auror, sin embargo, yo nunca dije que lo fuera ―explicó y su sonrisa se acentuó―. Fueron ustedes lo que supusieron eso.

Draco, aún sin creer que era justamente Potter quien estaba a pocos metros frente a él, ahora luciendo como un sanador, empezó a encontrarle la lógica a sus palabras. En realidad, era cierto. Él nunca había visto a Potter con túnica de auror. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto paseándose en el Ministerio.

―En _El Profeta_ ―continuó Harry―, siempre se decía que Harry Potter había estado colaborando con los aurores. Ahí tienen su clave; jamás decía que yo _era parte_ del escuadrón de aurores, sino que trabajaba _junto _con ellos.

Un juego de palabras. Draco apostaba que eso era obra de Granger.

―_J.P._ nunca fue una forma de esconderme. Es mi verdadera firma. Harry James Potter. Y ahora ―Potter alzó la voz, claramente antes de que esa simple reunión pasara a ser un interrogatorio―. A petición del Ministro, hablaré de mi última investigación. Como todos ustedes saben, la maldición imperdonable, _Imperius, _otorga un control total de la víctima que…

Sin embargo, aunque Draco quería escuchar, su mente ya no pudo prestar atención. Todo en él estaba alterado, aunque nada en su expresión lo mostrara. Simplemente no podía creerlo. No podía ni quería creer que aquel a quien había pasado tanto tiempo queriendo conocer ―y a quien había admirado―, se trataba de Potter y que para acabarle de joder la existencia, el cabrón estaba tan bueno. Y también, desgraciadamente, descubrió que Potter ahora sabía ignorarlo.

Lo odiaba.

Y aunque se hubiera hecho una paja a su nombre, seguiría odiándolo.

O, cuanto menos, eso fue lo que creyó hasta que días después, y por un accidente de lo más estúpido, sus rostros se volverían a encontrar en San Mungo.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

¡Buenas tardes! Ah, esta historia ha tenido varios días rondando en mi mente y desde que me tocó esta lista en un reto, encontré la oportunidad perfecta de plasmarla. Lo cual me divierte, porque en serio que quería escribirla y pues... ¡aquí está! En el mejor de los casos, éste es un PWP, así que si en el siguiente capítulos hay escenas pornosas entre estos dos, no se me espanten. Ahora que si es lo que quieren... xDDDDDD.

Gracias a FanFiker-FanFinal por betearme el texto, que es un amor -3-

Gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace review para acá, la escritora perdida, PukitChan. ¡Besos!


	2. El Slytherin

**El universo de Harry Potter, personajes, hechizos, cosas varias y todo lo que reconozcan, es de J.K. Rowling. Este fic está escrito por simple placer y morbo. Muchísimo morbo. Nada más y nada menos.**

_"Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books"._

**Título: **No fue amortentia.

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

**Capítulos: **2/3

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Advertencias: **Slash/Lemon/EWE/PWP. Ésta es una historia que narra relaciones homosexuales, malas palabras, un montón de sexo con poca coherencia, doble sentido y muchas cosas pervertidas que podrían crearte un profundo trauma si no eres adepto a ese tipo de lectura. Si no es de tu agrado y has entrado aquí por alguna clase de malicioso error, te pido amablemente que abandones cuanto antes esta historia. ¡Huye! Dicho está;** sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

_Reto de la lista sorpresa #43_

* * *

**No fue amortentia **

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 2**

**El Slytherin**

Accidentes causados por hechizos. Envenenamientos por culpa de una poción preparada por Neville Longbottom. Reacciones alérgicas a cierto tipo de criaturas criadas por Luna Lovegood o, peor, por Hagrid. Existían cientos de maneras para llegar como paciente al hospital más importante del mundo mágico.

Ser atacado por una docena de pavorreales albinos encolerizados, también era una de ellas.

―¡¿A qué planta será trasladado?!

―¡A la primera! ¡Heridas provocadas por criaturas! ¡MacDougal y Branstone están ahí!

―Esto es tan estúpido…

―¡Señor Malfoy, no se mueva por favor! ¡No sabemos la gravedad de la situación!

―¡No es grave y esto es una estupidez! ¡Maldita sea, déjenme ir!

―¡Señor Malfoy…!

Lo cierto era que, cuanto más tiempo, más avergonzado Draco se sentía de su situación. Todo había comenzado dos horas antes cuando, en lugar de lograr concentrarse en la elaboración de una compleja pócima, lo único en lo que Draco conseguía pensar era en Potter. En el cabrón de Potter, que un buen día había decidido regresar al mundo mágico convertido en el sanador más famoso de los últimos diez años. Y como si ése no fuera ya un motivo suficiente para detestarlo, el muy hijo de puta tenía la osadía de haberse puesto bien bueno. De poseer ese tipo de cuerpos que, si Draco fuese un Weasley sin educación, ya estaría babeando.

Aunque, probablemente, sí había babeado sobre la poción que comenzó todo el problema.

A causa de las pulsaciones en su brazo y en su cabeza, Draco no recordaba mucho al respecto. Sin embargo, sí recordaba la manera en la que, en lugar de tomar una pluma de pavorreal para darle un color diferente a la pócima, había querido tomar al más joven de los polluelos como si quisiera hornearlo para el almuerzo, logrando así que una horda furiosa de pavorreales adultos saltara en su defensa. Luego, en un lío de picoteos, alas, cristales rotos y heridas, la pócima acabó encima de Draco, justo cuando su madre se acercaba a preguntar cuál era la razón de tanto escándalo.

―Oh.

Fue cuanto dijo su Narcissa. O quizá, fue todo lo que Draco se atrevió a escuchar.

―Señor Malfoy, hemos llegado a su habitación, donde la sanadora MacDougal lo atenderá. Le quitaremos el hechizo de inmovilización sólo si promete que se quedará quieto esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de aceptar, Draco miró a su alrededor. Estaba la enfermera que lo había recibido en la entrada del hospital y enfrente de ella una joven mujer que el Slytherin creía haber visto alguna vez en Hogwarts, aunque no podía precisar muy bien cuándo. No obstante, ella sí pareció reconocerlo porque levantó su ceja al mirarlo mientras sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa divertida.

―Quítenle el hechizo ―ordenó la sanadora. Draco, aliviado de que no estuviera ahí Potter, permitió que ellas hicieran su trabajo. No es como si estuviera pensando todo ese tiempo que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, Harry debería verlo. Claro que no.

―No recuerdo que así se deba tratar a los pacientes ―exclamó, fingiendo un enojo que en realidad no sentía porque su mente había estado pensando en otras cosas _muy distintas_―. Puedo quejarme por esto.

―Señor Malfoy ―dijo Morag MacDougal, comprensiva, mientras lo guiaba a su cama, donde lo animó a sentarse al mismo tiempo que revisaba su rostro, ahí donde tenía algunos cortes sangrantes―, debe comprender que en un caso como el suyo, cuando el paciente necesita tratamiento y se niega a cooperar, las enfermeras de San Mungo están autorizadas para realizar hechizos que ayuden.

Draco bufó pesadamente y entornó los ojos, pero la sanadora supo cómo ignorarlo. Luego, mientras Morag cerraba las pequeñas heridas y le pedía a su asistente, Eleanor Branstone, que preparara un vendaje, fue cuando Draco finalmente se tensó. El dolor en su brazo izquierdo, que con tanto éxito había estado ocultando, volvió con mayor intensidad. Se mordió el labio inferior para no sollozar por ello. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para la sanadora, quien, tras abrir un poco más los ojos, localizó rápidamente el lugar herido. Draco maldijo interiormente cuando la asistente, siguiendo las órdenes de su superior, se acercó a él y desgarró la ropa negra con la que se había cubierto el brazo.

Entonces, ocurrió.

Eleanor dio unos pequeños pasos hacía atrás mientras se cubría con la mano su boca abierta. Morag, por su parte, jadeó hondamente cuando, ante sus ojos, descubrió tatuada en la piel de Draco la Marca Tenebrosa; sin embargo, no era ésa la causa de sus fatídicas expresiones.

―¡Señor Malfoy! ―gritó la sanadora, dedicándole una mirada de incredulidad―. ¡¿Por qué estaba ocultándola?! ¡Tenemos que atenderlo de inmediato!

―¿No es eso lo que ya hacen? ―respondió secamente.

Pero, a pesar de la fuerza con la que la mujer parecía demandarle una respuesta, Draco no tuvo tiempo para dársela. Morag lo sujetó de la muñeca y su mirada se enfocó en su brazo. Ahí, cruzando de lado a lado la Marca Tenebrosa, había un profundo corte desigual del que no brotaba sangre, sino una extraña especie de líquido negro y viscoso, similar al alquitrán.

La sanadora intentó utilizar algunos de los hechizos y remedios básicos, seguidos de otros más especializados. A cada minuto el dolor se acrecentaba, pero el orgullo de Draco conseguía mantenerlo a raya. Morag suspiró hondamente cuando, al mirar por encima de su hombro, buscó a Eleanor con la mirada y asintió.

―Escribe un memorándum interdepartamental y pregunta si está disponible. Agrega la razón.

Eleanor pareció dudar, pero de inmediato se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a un escritorio del cual, Draco pudo observar, salió volando un avión de papel de color verde con el símbolo de San Mungo. Aquello le dio un mal presentimiento. Uno de verdad terrible.

―¿A quién se refieren? ―preguntó sin poder contenerse, frunciendo el ceño cuando Morag colocó una suave compresa en su brazo que retenía momentáneamente el lento avanzar de la sustancia. Ella lo miró de reojo y apretó sus labios, como si no terminara de decidir si aquello era una buena idea, pero resignándose al simple hecho de que _él _fuera el único que podría atender a Malfoy en esos momentos.

―Esto supera mis habilidades, señor Malfoy ―dijo Morag, apenada―. Pero no se preocupe. En San Mungo tenemos a un sanador encargado de _problemas_ como el _suyo._

―No pregunté eso ―espetó, irritado por el tono condescendiente de su voz―. Pregunté a quién se referían.

―¡Está libre! ―gritó Eleanor al recibir entre sus manos el pequeño avión de papel que había recibido como respuesta―. El sanador Potter dice que puede atender al señor Malfoy ahora mismo.

Draco gimió, entendiendo finalmente a qué se refería la maldita frase de los muggles "_Ojo por ojo y diente por diente"._

.

* * *

.

Para Harry Potter, experto sanador de San Mungo y especializado en las maldiciones oscuras, fue una sorpresa descubrir aquel memorándum en el que solicitaban su ayuda para poder atender a alguien que portaba la Marca Tenebrosa. No le fue muy difícil deducir que era a Malfoy a quien se referían, por la sencilla razón de que no había muchos mortífagos a los que se les permitía esa clase de ayuda.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios mientras recordaba, y no por primera vez, la noche de la fiesta en el Ministerio, cuando Draco lo _devoró_ con la mirada. No podía culparlo porque él, imitando sus acciones con una gran precisión, había hecho lo mismo con el rubio durante todo el tiempo que duró la maldita presentación de su investigación. Había sido ridículo y excitante, el sentir su polla endurecida bajo la túnica a causa de la mirada de Malfoy. Maldito. ¿Por qué lo había observado de esa manera, como si quisiera que lo desnudara? Si no hubiera sido por las molestas personas que lo habían retenido esa noche, Harry habría sujetado a Draco por los cabellos y lo hubiera follado ahí mismo, en el Ministerio, sobre el estrado.

―¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

―Está bien ―susurró, bajando la mirada hacia al hombre que estaba de rodillas frente a él―. Sigue.

El muchacho asintió y obedeció.

.

* * *

.

Tamborileando sus dedos, Draco miró a su alrededor, intentando descubrir cuántas posibilidades existirían para salir de ahí. No parecían ser demasiadas. Maldijo. Estaba incómodo y el sudor que corría por su cuello, a causa del dolor, no mejoraba la situación. A su lado, una bonita enfermera revisaba cuidadosamente la herida, tal y como le había indicado la sanadora, minutos antes de que fuera trasladado a la cuarta planta, en un solitario pasillo.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―preguntó Draco, intentando –y logrando– ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz. La enfermera alzó la vista y le sonrió de tal manera que a él no le quedó la menor duda de que esa muchacha había sido una Slytherin.

―Esta es la oficina del señor Potter, uno de nuestros mejores sanadores. Atiende, principalmente, los daños ocasionados por las maldiciones imperdonables y las artes oscuras. Por eso lo mandaron aquí a usted. Aunque ―murmuró ella, apretando los labios y mirando hacia la puerta blanca que permanecía cerrada y de la cual no emergía ningún sonido―, esta vez está tardando demasiado.

Draco gruñó. Francamente, no tenía ganas de soportar los malos modales de Potter. ¡Ni siquiera quería estar ahí, por Merlín! Lo único que estaba recibiendo era una humillación pública que no tenía precedentes y a la cual, por más bueno que Potter estuviera, no estaba invitado. Irritado, se incorporó de la silla donde lo habían obligado a sentarse, y caminó hacia la puerta. Se largaría, sí, pero antes le diría a Potter que era un estúpido. No era el excelente sanador que todos admiraban si estaba desatendiendo a un moribundo.

―¡Señor, espere…!

Pero Draco no esperó. Y ese fue el comienzo de su pesadilla.

―¡Potter!

Al abrir la puerta, el Slytherin no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse quieto: Harry, de pie y apoyado ligeramente en el escritorio que estaba detrás de él, vestía la larga y blanca túnica de San Mungo. Miraba hacia abajo. Sin embargo, lo que había dejado paralizado a Draco era el hecho de que un hombre, de al menos cuatro años más joven que ellos, estaba arrodillado frente a él, sosteniendo la túnica abierta. La playera negra, que Potter traía debajo, estaba ligeramente levantada y la bragueta de su pantalón abierta.

_Maldita sea. _

Harry, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, miró de soslayo y Draco casi tragó saliva al sentir la intensa mirada verde dirigirse a su persona. El muchacho, que parecía ser uno de los asistentes de los sanadores de San Mungo, inmediatamente se puso de pie sonrojado y abrió la boca como si, esperando una situación semejante, ya tuviera preparada la excusa más creíble.

No obstante, Harry no le dio tiempo para decirla, porque cerró su pantalón, bajó su playera y se giró un poco para, más allá de Malfoy, ver a la sonrojada enfermera.

―Allison ―dijo la ronca y pausada voz de Harry―. ¿Por qué no me avisaste de que había llegado el paciente?

―Lo siento, señor, pensé que…

―Está bien ―interrumpió, soltando un suspiro―. Déjenos solos.

Aunque Draco quería largarse, sus pies no encontraban la fuerza para moverse. En cambio, el muchacho que estaba arrodillado, sí pareció encontrarla, porque pasó a su lado, sonrojado y huyendo de la oficina sin mirar a nadie. Sólo cuando la puerta se cerró y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de sus respiraciones, fue cuando Draco se animó a mirar otra vez a Harry.

_Se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo hecho. _

Harry seguía sentado ligeramente sobre su escritorio, pero ahora lo miraba fijamente. Parecía cansado, aunque no de un modo que restaba su atractivo. Ese día tampoco traía gafas, pero sus ojos verdes parecían brillar con más intensidad que la usual. De mala gana, el Slytherin pensó que seguramente se debía a ese muchacho que apenas había visto salir de ahí. Se alegró internamente de haberles arruinado el polvo.

―¿Sabes cuán fácil podría ser para mí dañar tu reputación, ahora que me has dado tanto material para usar, Potter?

―No entiendo a qué te refieres ―murmuró, sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Draco, quien de pronto sintió ese lugar cada vez más pequeño a medida que el sanador se acercaba, amenazante, a él.

―Lo entiendes perfectamente ―dijo, sin dejarse amedrentar, al menos en apariencia―. ¿Eres gay y encima te follas a tus subordinados, Potter?

―¿Crees que eso es lo que hago?

―Por supuesto. Es obvio que le gusta que lo folles.

―Le gusto a Ian, sí ―admitió, agitando su mano en un gesto que parecía restarle importancia al hecho de que hubiera alguien que prácticamente besaba el suelo que pisaba―, pero no de la forma en la que estás pensando ―Tras un silencio, Harry añadió―: Ven, déjame revisarte.

Harry rió suavemente y Draco lo odió por ser tan arrogante, a pesar de que seguía pareciendo modesto. Lo detestó por ser tan sexy. Si hasta dolía mirarlo. Aun así, cuando comprendió que Harry lo que pretendía al acercarse a él era poder revisar su brazo, simplemente lo apartó con brusquedad, pegándose a la puerta.

―Ni sueñes que me tocarás, Potter, sobre todo por lo que habrás hecho aquí. Eres un asqueroso.

Pero Draco pronto recordó que Harry en realidad era más hábil que él, por lo que, en menos de un minuto, su muñeca fue capturada por la mano del sanador, quien le sonrió de lado y se acercó a su cuerpo. El rubio tembló ante la cercanía que superaba los límites de la normalidad, pero no podía huir a ningún lado porque estaba acorralado y, para su desgracia, Potter lo tenía tan firmemente sujetado que no conseguiría empujarlo, aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas.

Tembló. La puerta en su espalda estaba muy fría y el cuerpo de Potter demasiado caliente. A un palmo de distancia, Draco podía ver sus ojos verdes con un nivel de detalle que no había creído posible. Su aliento acarició su oído cuando Harry, tocando la comprensa que cubría su herida, susurró:

―¿Estás celoso, Draco? ¿Será que tú quieres hacerme eso… lo que te _estás_ imaginando?

El rubor ascendió a sus mejillas con una rapidez impresionante. No podía creer el descaro de sus palabras.

―¡Yo no estoy…!

La oración no llegó a completarse. Para su sorpresa, Harry había usado esos segundos de distracción para poder acercarse a su herida y observarla. Se separó de Draco lo suficiente para que éste pudiera estirar el brazo en un movimiento que le dolió terriblemente. Harry frunció el ceño y se agachó un poco más para divisar el lento flujo de la sangre negra que emergía de la Marca Tenebrosa.

―¿Cómo ocurrió?

Entonces, al realizar esa pregunta, Draco pudo ver, no al hombre, sino al sanador que todos admiraban y respetaban. Harry _realmente_ quería saber lo que le había hecho daño, y el rubio, por primera vez, creyó que lo quería ayudar.

―Yo ―empezó, feliz de que Potter le hubiera dado su espacio para poder pensar y así respirar con claridad. Aun así, el dedo que delineaba su marca con suavidad, conseguía distraerlo más de lo que podía ocultar―. Fue… un accidente. Uno de los malditos elfos tiró alguna de las cosas que había en el sótano donde estaba preparando una poción. Un vidrio roto fue el que me cortó justo cuando la pócima cayó encima de mí.

―¿Qué poción era? ―preguntó rápidamente, examinando un poco mejor la herida.

―El Filtro de Muertos en Vida ―dijo, levantando la ceja cuando Harry le dedicó una mirada casi calculadora―. El líquido negro comenzó a emerger antes de que llegara a San Mungo.

Harry asintió, aunque Draco dudó que fuera para él. Sin decir palabra, Harry jaló a Draco hacia el escritorio, obligándolo a sentarse ahí. Draco reclamó, pero pronto sus palabras se volvieron gemidos dolorosos cuando el moreno, sacando su varita de alguno de los bolsillos de su túnica, tocó el líquido con la punta y lo elevó. Al susurrar las palabras de un hechizo que Draco no conocía, el líquido se fue transformando poco a poco en una diminuta nube negra que explotó.

―El Filtro se mezcló con la magia oscura que aún reside en la Marca Tenebrosa. Como el efecto de la pócima es simular una muerte, lo que la Marca Tenebrosa hizo fue aumentar sus efectos. Esto ―dijo Harry, señalando el líquido― es tu sangre. La poción está _matando_ tu brazo.

―Oh, gracias, Potter ―exclamó con frialdad, retirando su brazo con fuerza, aunque el movimiento sólo consiguió causarle molestia―. ¿Estás seguro de que no eres el heredero perdido de Trelawney, con sus estúpidas predicciones? ¡Con mucho gusto moriré mañana sólo para complacerte!

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Harry suspiró.

―Te lo dije de esa manera porque puedo retener por ahora…

―¡¿Por ahora?!

Harry gimió. ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con Malfoy? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan dramático? ¿Y por qué no podía actuar como el profesional que era frente él? Oh, cierto. Porque llevaba varios días deseando follárselo.

―¡Draco! ―gritó Harry, sujetando sus brazos y obligándolo así a mirarlo a los ojos―. Puedo detener el flujo de la sangre negra mientras preparo la solución correspondiente. Es una poción que tomará unos… ―titubeó― doce días hacerla y tendremos que vernos diariamente para atender tu herida…

―¡No te voy a ver a diario durante tanto tiempo, Potter! ¡Estás demente!

―¡Pues lo harás! ―exclamó Harry con el mismo tono imponente que utilizaba para asustar a sus asistentes―. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque soy el único capacitado para atenderte si no quieres perder tu brazo!

―¡No eres el único sanador que existe!

Era cierto. Draco creyó haber ganado la batalla con eso. Sin embargo, sintió cómo la victoria escapaba de sus manos cuando Harry sonrió de tal forma que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

―Puedo hacer que sea el único que quiera atenderte.

―No… no te atreverías, Potter…

―¿Quieres realmente retar a un Gryffindor sobre lo que se atrevería a hacer o no, Malfoy…?

―No es precisamente un Gryffindor lo que pareces en este momento ―siseó y algún efecto debieron tener sus palabras en Harry, porque el agarre en sus muñecas se suavizó, aunque no para soltarlo. Draco entrecerró sus ojos―. ¿Por qué haces esto?

―Quiero hacerlo ―respondió sin más, sin explicaciones, sin otro tipo de palabras. Solo la simple decisión de alguien que, sin importar cuán descabellada sonara su oración, lo haría―. ¿O no puedo, Draco…?

Por primera vez, el rubio notó cuán voluptuoso sonaba su nombre en una voz tan ronca como ésa. No como los chillidos ridículos de Pansy o los gemidos baratos de un amante inocente. No. Un escalofrío que terminó en su polla pareció gritarle cuán jodidamente sensual era la voz de un hombre varonil, increíblemente tierno, pero seguro de sí mismo. Quizá por eso no tenía ganas de reclamarle que dejara de pronunciar su nombre. No cuando lo hacía de _esa_ manera. No cuando lo miraba así. No cuando su boca estaba llena de la saliva que quería meter en la boca de Potter y en cualquier puto rincón que estuviera a su alcance.

Pero _no así._ No cuando Potter se cogía en ese mismo lugar a un muchachito más joven que él.

―Aléjate, Potter ―masculló y, para su desilusión, Harry así lo hizo. Sin embargo, el sanador caminó hacia una esquina de la oficina, donde realizó unos hechizos de limpieza mientras buscaba un frasco dentro del armario que estaba ahí. Una vez localizado, volvió en silencio hacia Draco y levantó la mano, pidiéndole sin decir palabra, la herida de su brazo. Draco pensó que sería lo mejor. Si hacían eso rápidamente, menos tiempo pasaría en ese lugar que lo estaba asfixiando.

―¿Sabes? ―musitó Harry, mojando un pañuelo con la poción que había escogido, para luego colocarla sobre la piel del rubio, quien, de inmediato, realizó una mueca de dolor y exclamó una palabra altisonante que hizo sonreír al sanador―. A veces pienso que por fin he madurado, pero cuando estoy contigo… ―y al decir esto, sin dejar de limpiar el brazo, levantó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos―. No lo sé, parece que nada ha cambiado de cuando teníamos catorce años. Tú atacando y yo respondiendo. Yo gruñendo y tú burlándote. Es como si el tiempo no pasara por nosotros.

―¿Te estás poniendo sentimental, Potter? ―se mofó, levantando una ceja―. No te consolaré, pero puedo llamar a tu _noviecito_ para que te consuele.

Harry volvió a reír.

―Ya te dije que a Ian no le gusto de esa manera. Es un amor platónico, diría yo ―comentó, y al tener limpio completamente el brazo, sus dedos recorrieron el tatuaje que, impreso en esa piel tan pálida, parecía resaltar aún más. Acto seguido, y gracias a un _accio_ no verbal, una varita llegó hasta sus manos. Murmuró un hechizo y una venda, que Draco sintió demasiado húmeda, comenzó a envolver el brazo.

―Sólo le gusta arrodillarse para cerrar tus pantalones porque tú solo jamás podrías hacerlo, ¿no es así?

―Oh, por favor, esto ya comienza a ser molesto ―exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás y guardando su varita. Entonces, sorprendiendo a Draco, Harry comenzó a desabotonar su túnica blanca.

―¡Potter! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Detente!

Pero Harry no se detuvo y Draco realmente quiso matarlo cuando dejó caer la túnica al suelo. Como ya había visto, debajo de ésta, el moreno no tenía nada más que su playera negra y un pantalón, que sólo hacía remarcar, deliciosamente, cada músculo de su cuerpo. Acto seguido, y mirando fijamente el sonrojo del rubio, Harry se levantó la playera sin llegar a quitársela. Para sostenerla en alto, sus dientes mordieron el borde de la prenda, dejando al descubierto el fuerte abdomen que tensaba todos sus marcados músculos a causa de los movimientos. Harry, aprovechando que tenía ambas manos libres, desabotonó su pantalón y se bajó la bragueta, jalando también la ropa interior, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que Draco pudiera ver la… _razón. _

―¿Qué…?

―Ésta ―murmuró Harry, soltando la prenda que sostenía con sus dientes, sin darse cuenta de que un hilo de saliva caía por sus gruesos labios―, es la razón por la que Ian estaba de rodillas frente a mí. Estaba aplicando un hechizo que habíamos probado para intentar _quitarla_.

Draco jadeó suavemente.

Ahí, iniciando a la mitad de su estómago, la Marca Tenebrosa estaba tatuada en la piel bronceada de Harry. La calavera recorría y cubría una pequeña porción de su piel y el ombligo quedaba perdido entre el intricando diseño del tatuaje, pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era la manera en la que la serpiente, que salía de la boca de la calavera, recorría el cuerpo de Harry hacia abajo, con destino a su entrepierna. Draco no podía ver la totalidad de la marca, porque la ropa interior de Harry se lo impedía, pero por Merlín que deseaba ver el resto de la… serpiente.

―Qué… ¡¿Qué es lo que piensas en tu inútil cabeza, Potter?! ―gritó un sonrojado Draco ante la mirada estupefacta del otro.

―Mi última investigación es sobre la Marca Tenebrosa ―explicó, bajando su playera, aunque no totalmente―, por eso yo…

―¡¿Y no podías ponértela en otro maldito lado?!

Harry ladeó el rostro a manera de incomprensión y Draco casi deseó golpearlo. Por supuesto, sólo el puto héroe del mundo mágico haría una cosa tan estúpida como ponerse la Marca. Pero no, no le bastaba sólo con humillar a quienes la tenían, sino que el maldito, _el muy cabrón_, se la ponía en el lugar más excitante posible.

―¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto te odio en este maldito instante, Po…?!

Pero no pudo decir más. Harry, impulsivo como sólo lo era con él, había mandado todo a la mierda y sin dar aviso a ello, había posado sus labios calientes sobre los de Draco. Su boca, gruesa y húmeda, se movía sobre la suya, buscando la manera de acceder. Las manos amplias se aferraban con fuerza a su cintura y, repentinamente, Draco tuvo consciencia de que el cuerpo de Harry lo estaba aplastando contra el escritorio para que cayera encima de éste.

Y Draco no quiso detenerse.

Era ridículo admitirlo en un momento como ése, pero lleva deseando saber cómo era Harry en el sexo desde hace meses. Y aunque había sabido mantener sus deseos inconcebibles a base de pajas, la última noche que se vieron en el Ministerio había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

_Quería más. _

_Y, por fin, lo tenía entre sus manos._

No supo en qué momento quedó recostado en el escritorio, pero eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento porque Harry, ansioso –quizás más que él–, estaba desnudándolo. Se retorció en el escritorio cuando, de alguna manera, las manos frías y rasposas del sanador llegaron a su tibia piel, rozando sus pezones. Harry se separó ligeramente y, al hacerlo, Draco sollozó con suavidad cuando vio esos ojos verdes anhelándolo, deseándolo casi con desesperación. Era mutuo. Maldita sea, Potter era tan correspondido en esos deseos, que ni siquiera eran necesarias las palabras cuando lo único que deseaban era jadear de placer. Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar en una lucha más fiera que sólo aumentaba el calor que se sentía en esa habitación. Para fortuna de Draco, la playera de Harry fue fácil de quitar, así que pronto, sus cuerpos semidesnudos se estremecieron por el placer de sentir a ambas pieles acariciándose. Los musculosos brazos de Harry se ciñeron sobre él y Draco gruñó insatisfecho cuando sintió que el otro se separaba. Abrió los ojos para ver, confuso, la manera en la que Harry caminó alrededor del escritorio en el que Draco estaba recostado, hasta que llegó al lugar donde estaba acomodada su cabeza.

_Y entendió. _

El Slytherin inhaló profundamente cuando dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo golpeaba con suavidad la dura entrepierna del sanador. Harry entrecerró sus ojos cuando Draco, levantando sus manos, terminó de bajar la bragueta del pantalón y la ropa interior. De inmediato, una erección gruesa palpitaba cerca de él. Desde su posición, con la cabeza hacia atrás, Draco podía ver la Marca Tenebrosa que nunca antes había parecido tan excitante como en ese momento. Harry sujetó su miembro y lo dirigió hacia las mejillas de Draco. El movimiento le causó un leve respingo que lo hizo jadear. Sonriendo, Draco movió sus manos y, rodeando el cuerpo de Harry, abarcó su trasero con ambas manos y lo atrajo más hacia él, abriendo la boca. El moreno no vaciló. Tragó saliva mientras guiaba su palpitante erección a la boca de Draco. Y gimió.

Estar dentro de la boca de Malfoy era delicioso. Su humedad, su lengua, la manera en la que mordisqueaba la punta y poco a poco lo llevaba más adentro. Maldita sea. Harry cerró los ojos y tuvo que aferrarse a las orillas del escritorio para no caer ante el placer. Abrió los ojos y, al hacerlo, casi logró que se corriera. Debajo de él, Draco, Draco Malfoy le estaba devorando con gula la polla. Su cuello, blanco y suave, se movía una y otra vez. Su torso desnudo y empapado de un ligero sudor, subía y bajaba, adecuándose al ritmo con el que Harry embestía su boca. Y un poco más allá, su pantalón apenas abierto, mostraba una pelvis marcada en la que apenas se veía un poco de vello blanquecino. El pantalón cubría una dolorosa erección.

Harry movió sus inestables brazos, acercándose al pantalón de Draco. De la misma manera en la que el rubio lo hizo gemir por mover su boca lentamente, lo más lento que pudo, Potter lo imitó. Liberó la erección y sintió la tensión de Draco cerrarse deliciosamente alrededor de su pene. No podía resistirlo más. Harry lamió la palma de su mano y, al mirar la erección rezumando líquido preseminal, simplemente la tomó y cerró su mano alrededor de ella, causando que Draco gimiera de tal forma que la vibración de su garganta sacudió su pene.

Acarició el glande, delineando la punta, recorriendo la longitud y delineando cada una de las venas con la misma maestría con la que Draco lo envolvía también. Lo masturbó lentamente, gimiendo cuando Draco sacó la erección de su boca para poder sollozar de placer. Harry agradeció eso, porque estaba por correrse y no quería hacerlo dentro de su boca. Sin dejar de masturbarlo, Harry logró inclinarse para comenzar a lamer sus tetillas, su cuerpo. Realmente, _realmente… _

―Harry ―jadeó Draco, logrando que el sanador se separara para verlo. Estaba sonrojado. No lo había sabido antes, pero ahora Harry sabía que _amaba_ verlo sonrojado. Y que tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para volver a verlo así.

―Espera… ―murmuró agitado, y sonrió divertido cuando terminó subiéndose también al escritorio. No podía creerlo. Su política en el hospital había sido no hacer nunca _ese tipo de cosas_ en su oficina, pero ahí estaba, deseando hacer que Draco tuviera un orgasmo, en su maldito escritorio de cedro. Porque si con alguien debía compartirlo, ése _tenía que ser_ Draco Malfoy.

Cuando consiguió estar encima de Draco, con sus rostros frente a frente, Harry sonrió. Los labios del otro estaban hinchados y su mirada brillaba, incitante, rogándole por más placer. Cuando el moreno bajó su pelvis y ambas duras y mojadas erecciones se frotaron, los movimientos enloquecedores continuaron. Harry no perdió detalle de sus expresiones, quería grabarlas en su mente para siempre. Cuando su boca le hizo el amor a la de Malfoy mientras se movían cadenciosamente, erección contra erección, Harry supo que ambos estaban cerca de su límite.

Un momento después, aún perdido en la boca de Draco y bebiéndose sus lamentos de placer mientras sus cuerpos se manchaban de su semen, Harry supo que tanto él como el rubio habían tenido un glorioso orgasmo.

De aquellos orgasmos que tenían que repetirse.

De algún modo.

Aun si tenía que secuestrar a un pavorreal albino él mismo.

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

_¡05 de junio! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, DRACO! _

_Hoy te quiero un poco más xD_

Uniendome a la lista de personas que disfrutan publicar en el cumpleaños de uno de sus chicos favoritos, aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, donde Harry le ha dado su regalo de cumpleaños. LOL! Esperemos que siga siendo así, de verdad que sí. xD

Ahora, **muchas gracias** por todos sus reviews, follow y favoritos. Como saben, siempre es emocionante saber que una historia tiene gran recepción y esta, gracias a ustedes, ha contado con mucho apoyo. Espero que este capítulo lo hayan disfrutado también ;).

**A los reviews que no puedo contestar en privado: **

**Kasandra Potter; **¡Gracias por tus palabras! Me alegra poder haber dibujado una sonrisa en tu rostro ;). Jajajaja, probablemente podría burlarme un poco más de Draco y Ron, pero no quiero ser tan malvada. LOL. ¡Gracias!

**Karen; **¡Muchas gracias! Lo continué, como puedes leer, jejeje. Saludos.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Kuroneko1490, Gabriela Cruz, Acantha-27, Luka36, Izlandi, xonyaa11, JessyRiddleFriki, FanFiker-FanFinal, Annilina, DarkPotterMalfoy, Anne Bennett, kasandra potter, Nozomi Black, The darkness princess, AishaUchiha** y **karen **por sus reviews!

Gracias especiales a **Kaith Jackson **por la ayuda en el capítulo pasado. :3

Y, por supuesto, miles de gracias a **FanFiker-FanFinal** por darme su apoyo, sus conocimientos y sus ánimos para que este fic luciera tan bonito gracias a tu beteo.

**¡Buen fin de semana y muchos, muchos abrazos! **

**¡Los quiero! **


	3. El aroma

**El universo de Harry Potter, personajes, hechizos, cosas varias y todo lo que reconozcan, es de J.K. Rowling. Este fic está escrito por simple placer y morbo. Muchísimo morbo. Nada más y nada menos.**

_"Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books"._

**Título: **No fue amortentia.

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

**Capítulos: **¿Fics cortos? ¿Eso existe? xDDD

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Advertencias: **Slash/Lemon/EWE/PWP. Ésta es una historia que narra relaciones homosexuales, malas palabras, un montón de sexo con poca coherencia, doble sentido y muchas cosas pervertidas que podrían crearte un profundo trauma si no eres adepto a ese tipo de lectura. Si no es de tu agrado y has entrado aquí por alguna clase de malicioso error, te pido amablemente que abandones cuanto antes esta historia. ¡Huye! Dicho está;** sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

**No fue amortentia**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 3**

**El aroma**

Un dulce y agradable aroma se expandió por la habitación, logrando que, involuntariamente, Harry detuviera sus movimientos para inhalar aquel peculiar olor. Si era por las desconcertantes horas en las que estaba trabajando, o simplemente porque no podía alejar de su mente la expresión de Draco al llegar al orgasmo, Harry no podía explicarlo, pero se sentía excitado. Muy excitado.

Sus ojos verdes, escondidos detrás de sus elegantes gafas, miraron con atención la poción que, un poco más allá, en medio de ese desordenado lugar, hervía con suavidad. De allí provenía el aroma que tanto estaba incomodándolo. Por un segundo consideró levantarse para apagarla, pero ya había tomado una gran parte de su tiempo el hacerla, y todavía era el primer paso. Se maldijo mentalmente, preguntándose si aquello era una especie de castigo divino por haber decidido atender a Draco Malfoy.

Un golpeteo en la puerta alejó esos pensamientos. Tomándose un segundo para recobrar su compostura, Harry se acomodó una vez más los lentes mientras que los papeles, anteriormente apartados, de pronto volvían a estar sobre sus manos. Sentado en el suelo como estaba, con la espalda recargada en un costoso sofá negro de piel y vestido de una forma que nadie asociaría con el niño de once años que alguna vez había sido, fue como lo encontró Ian cuando éste escuchó el permiso para acceder a la habitación.

―He terminado mi trabajo por hoy, Harry ―dijo el muchacho nada más al entrar. Sin embargo, recibido por el inquietante aroma de la poción que se estaba preparando, Ian se sonrojó tan violentamente que inclusive sus orejas se colorearon. Al parecer, no era parte de las alucinaciones de Harry el sentirse tan caliente. Había algo más allí. Pero ¿qué era?

―Muchas gracias por tu trabajo ―murmuró el sanador, al darse cuenta de que su asistente, por un momento, había decidido perder el uso del habla―. ¿Te retiras ya?

Ian asintió tan rápido, que Harry encontró eso tierno. Parecía un pequeño adolescente perturbado por su primera erección, sin saber qué hacer.

―Allison envió un memo hace unos veinte minutos. Al parecer el señor Anderson está respondiendo favorablemente al tratamiento y…

Aunque Ian lo intentó, ya no pudo continuar. Se sentía intimidado por la intensa mirada que Harry había decido colocar sobre él. Sabía que no lo hacía aposta, que ésa era la manera en la que el sanador observaba, pero cualquier persona en su sano juicio se sentiría perturbado por una mirada así de verde y expresiva, acompañada por un aroma que no hacía otra cosa más que despertar sus sentidos.

―¿Q-qué estás preparando? ―preguntó, desviando su mirada hacia cualquier otro lado que no fuera la postura en la que Harry se encontraba. El sanador miró hacia la pócima, aunque sus pensamientos estaban sumergidos en la primera vez que había visto a ese muchacho. Sencillo, pero extremadamente tímido, Ian era uno de los residentes más prometedores de San Mungo que Harry había visto. Siendo Hufflepuff, era dedicado y trataba a los pacientes con una humanidad que lo había dejado impresionado. Por eso, cuando vio su nombre en una solicitud de entre un grupo de residentes que pedían ser sus asistentes y aprendices, él no dudó en aceptarlo. Por otra parte, su segunda asistente, Allison, era una apasionada Slytherin. Inteligente y con una gran habilidad nata para los hechizos de sanación, su profesión parecía ser casi un destino marcado. Harry siempre había creído que ellos dos terminarían juntos. Y a menudo, otros sanadores solían hacerle el comentario de que únicamente le hacía falta un Ravenclaw para tener su pequeño Hogwarts.

Tal vez debería considerarlo.

―Es la poción Wiggenweld ―respondió finalmente, entrecerrando sus ojos. Del caldero, un vapor de un ligero color que parecía ser dorado, había comenzado a surgir.

―¿La que revierte los efectos del Filtro de Muertos en Vida? ―Harry asintió y al verlo, Ian continuó―: Yo… no quiero decir que estés equivocado ni nada de eso, pero ¿debería tener… este… _aroma?_

―Es una versión mejorada de esa poción ―aclaró Harry, mirando divertido cómo el muchacho había comenzado a moverse, nervioso―. Sus efectos son más fuertes y un poco diferentes de la original porque, también, el Filtro de Muertos en Vida que estoy tratando ha sido infectado por la magia oscura de la Marca Tenebrosa.

―¿Es para el tratamiento del señor Malfoy, entonces? ¿Realmente vendrá?

Harry se limitó a soltar un bufido que pretendía ser una risa.

―Estoy seguro de que lo hará.

Después de un breve intercambio más de palabras, Ian se despidió de Harry. El hombre, al verse solo una vez más, chasqueó la lengua al sentir el aroma encerrarse otra vez, dispuesto a envolverlo. Durante un largo rato, y tras meditar las consecuencias de sus pensamientos, suspiró pesadamente. Le echó una rápida mirada a la puerta antes de que se escuchara el sutil sonido de ésta siendo asegurada mediante un hechizo de _magia no verbal._ Una de las ventajas de ser Harry Potter, se dijo a sí mismo, tras un instante de humor negro.

Su vista se dirigió a la ventana mientras colocaba sobre el sofá los papeles que había dejado de leer hacía mucho tiempo. Era de noche y aunque no sabía la hora exacta, estaba seguro de que si veía sus ojeras, podría dar un buen cálculo de ello. Sonrió divertido mientras se quitaba el saco color café, seguido de la playera de manga larga que traía puesta. Como si eso fuera lo único que había estado esperando, el aroma pareció adherirse a su piel, provocando en Harry un profundo estremecimiento. Jadeó. Al mirar hacía abajo, sus dedos recorrieron la Marca Tenebrosa que estaba tatuada en su abdomen duro. Las yemas de sus dedos, rasposas y frías, inquietaron la temperatura de su cuerpo. Harry apretó sus labios y cerró los ojos, imaginándose unas manos pálidas y una lengua rosa y húmeda delineando cada contorno del tatuaje. La tensión en su entrepierna aumentó cuando se tocó el resto de su cuerpo, sorprendiéndose por la fina capa de sudor que poseía, quizá por lo caliente que estaba o por el aroma que estaba haciendo mella en él. Se tocó el pecho, descendiendo lentamente. Sus temblorosos dedos desabotonaron el pantalón que sentía demasiado apretado. Tuvo que recordarse cómo respirar cuando su dolorosa erección por fin quedó liberada y su mente se llenó de la imagen de los labios suaves de Draco jugueteando con su glande. Se lamió los dedos y, cuando se encontró satisfecho con ello, retiró la piel que envolvía el glande, usando su pulgar para acariciarse y esparcir el líquido preseminal. Maldita sea. Separó sus piernas un poco y no le costó trabajo recordar la apasionada manera en la que Draco lo llevó hasta dentro, a lo más profundo de su garganta. Recorrió el largo de su pene y, pronto, su mano se entretuvo en un húmedo vaivén que lo hacía vibrar de placer. Sus gafas estaban por caerse de su rostro y sus labios estaban demasiado hinchados por reprimir aquellos impúdicos sonidos que querían escapar de su pecho. Si Draco estuviera con él, si pudiera sentir otra vez su boca luchando ferozmente contra él…

¿Cómo sería poseer a alguien como Draco? Harry se lo había planteado muchas veces, aunque esta era la primera vez que lo hacía de una manera tan abierta. Se lo imaginó sonrojado, acorralado, atado sobre su cama mientras le suplicaba que lo penetrara, para que lo hiciera suyo de una maldita vez, como aquella noche, durante la fiesta del Ministerio, cuando todos estaban por marcharse. Lo había seguido, lo había acorralado en una columna y estaba seguro de que se hubieran besado de no haber sido por el Ministro, quien al parecer decidió que era una buena idea interrumpirlo. Pero, joder, aún tenía el recuerdo de ese necio y apasionado Draco, sonrojado, devorándole, sacándole el alma con la boca. Una sensación que, Harry estaba seguro, sólo lograría con alguien como él.

Su mano aumentó el ritmo sobre su pene. Pensó en el trasero de Draco, en lo perfecto que se sentían sus manos sobre éste y lo fácil que sería ponerlo contra su escritorio y prepararlo para él, para que recibiera su miembro erecto. Lo imaginó con las nalgas separadas, con su ano dilatado y sonrojado, mordiendo sus labios y mirándolo desafiante mientras esbozaba una sonrisa arrogante. Joder, el cabrón tenía la facultad de calentarlo con algo así de ridículo.

―_Draco_ ―sollozó, y tan solo su nombre fue como una larga lamida alrededor de su pene. Su cuerpo, convulsionándose por el placer que le proporcionaba el embriagante aroma y su despierta imaginación, simplemente se dejó llevar. Sintió un tirón en sus testículos que se trasladó a su miembro y Harry supo que estaba cerca. Si hacía el amor con Draco, si se dejaba llevar por esa emoción que había nacido de una forma tan fortuita, ¿qué tan apasionado sería…?

Un ronco gemido que no pudo evitar se escuchó por la habitación mientras Harry, moviendo aún su mano sobre su pene, sentía cómo un orgasmo intenso, pero insatisfecho, esparcía su semen sobre la Marca Tenebrosa.

.

* * *

.

Draco desvió su mirada hacia uno de los pavorreales que, pocos metros más allá, estaba quieto y atento a sus movimientos. Detrás de él, el polluelo que había querido hornear en un accidente infortunado, corría alrededor, intranquilo y con toda la hiperactividad que cualquier cría tendría a su edad. Al parecer, sólo el polluelo había olvidado todo, porque era claro que el resto de los pavorreales tenían muy buena memoria. Lo miraban como si en cualquier momento se fuera a cenar a uno de ellos.

Estúpidas criaturas rencorosas. Las detestaba.

―Draco, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de dejar de pelear con los pavorreales y presar atención a lo que digo?

Al escuchar las palabras provenientes de su madre, el Slytherin tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. Sus ojos grises se enfocaron en el bonito rostro de Narcissa, quien, bajando la taza del té, le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente. No le gustaba que su madre lo tratara de esa forma porque lo hacía sentir como un niño de seis años. Quizá fuera porque, para los ojos de ella, lo sería toda su vida.

―Lo siento ―murmuró, preguntándose cuál de los elfos que estaban bajo la supervisión de su madre se había tomado la molestia de preparar ese pequeño y empalagoso pastel, que era su perdición―. ¿Me preguntaste algo?

―Sí ―confirmó mientras su mano izquierda se acercaba a la de Draco para acariciarla con ternura―. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron en San Mungo?

―¿Dijeron? ―repitió por inercia, sin percatarse de que su tono de voz había sonado muy a la defensiva.

―Sobre tus heridas, Draco ―explicó Narcissa, levantando su ceja ante la actitud de su hijo, quien al entender sus palabras abrió ligeramente la boca mientras sus mejillas pálidas adquirían un tono rosado―. ¿O es que acaso existe algo más sobre lo que quieras contarme, hijo?

La mirada inquisidora que se volcó sobre su persona logró asustarlo. Su instinto de supervivencia le exigió levantar las barreras de su mente para que su madre no pudiera ver las pornográficas escenas que estaba reproduciendo a una velocidad abrumadora, consiguiendo que su estúpido pantalón repentinamente se sintiera más pequeño. Maldijo por lo bajo. No era transparente, pero para su madre era como un libro abierto. Y eso solo aumentaba su vergüenza.

―Estaré bien ―respondió, sintiendo su garganta muy seca. No quiso añadir nada, por lo que prefirió tomar de su té. Narcissa bajó la mirada e inspeccionó a Draco. No parecía herido y los cortes que le había visto ya habían desaparecido; sin embargo, ante sus ojos no pasó desapercibido el vendaje de color negro que Draco intentaba ocultar con discreción, fallando miserablemente en el proceso.

―¿Tienes que volver a San Mungo?

―No.

―Es una buena noticia ―afirmó ella, colocando un dedo sobre su mejilla, meditando el asunto―. ¿Quién fue el sanador que te atendió? Tenemos que agradecerle por tratarte tan eficazmente. Es importante mantener buenas relaciones con alguien que está dispuesto a no juzgar el pasado de nuestra familia.

Draco palideció al imaginarse las consecuencias que las inocentes palabras de su madre podrían traer. No quería que Potter estuviera invitado a las cenas de los Malfoy. Tampoco quería que recibiera presentes por parte de su familia. Y definitivamente no quería que convivieran, porque eso era imposible sin importar que su madre pudiera obligarlos a hacerlo. ¡No quería! Él _de verdad_ no quería volver a encontrarse con el jodido _estoy-malditamente-follable _de Potter…

¡No quería!

―No es alguien que valga la pena, madre ―murmuró Draco, alegrándose de que su voz sonara tan tranquila―. Es un _mestizo. _Aunque intentaras agradecerle, seguramente no entendería nada. Es tan feo como un elfo y tiene costumbres terribles. Créeme, no quieres tener a alguien así rondando cerca de nuestra familia.

―¿Es Harry Potter?

Maldita fuera la _legeremancia_ que su madre usaba quién sabe cuándo.

―No.

―Draco Malfoy, no te atrevas a mentirle a tu madre ―dijo, observando sus expresiones. Tal vez Draco fuese bueno fingiendo y ocultando sus emociones ante otros, pero ella era la mujer que lo había criado y lo conocía mucho mejor de lo que Draco pensaba―. ¿Fue Potter quien te atendió? ―repitió, y por el tono de su voz, era obvio que exigía la verdad.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. Narcissa sonrió.

―No estamos hablando de eso. ¿La herida que te hiciste en el brazo no tiene que ser revisada? Después de todo, ahí está la Marca Tenebrosa.

Draco resopló cansado. ¿Para qué se molestaba en ocultarle algo a su madre? Al parecer, ella terminaría sabiéndolo todo. Apretó sus labios, optando por desprenderse de su túnica para luego desabotonar el puño de la camisa y poder doblarlo. Para su sorpresa, la venda que esa misma mañana al despertar era de un fino color blanco, ahora estaba manchada casi en su totalidad del mismo intenso color negro de la sangre que había emanado de su herida. Despacio, acercó su mano hacia la venda y al intentar tocarla, ésta rechazó de inmediato su contacto. La escasa parte blanca que aún quedaba de ella era manejable, pero la de color oscuro tenía un intenso hechizo de protección que el rubio parecía haber activado cuando intentó acercarse a ella. Y en medio de ese choque mágico, Draco pudo reconocer el rastro de magia de Potter emergiendo de ella.

_Como, se dio cuenta después, no podía ser de otra manera. _

―Eso responde a mi pregunta ―murmuró Narcissa―. El señor Potter te dijo que fueras otra vez, ¿no es así?

―"¿_Señor Potter?_" Madre, él no se merece tal respeto ―masculló irritado. Se sentía estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que la venda que Harry le puso, en realidad tenía una fuerte protección mágica para retener el avance de la magia oscura que se esparcía lentamente dentro de él―. Sí, me dijo que tenía que regresar. ¡Doce días, madre! ¡No quiero tratar con Potter durante tanto tiempo! Esto es algo que yo puedo hacer por mi cuenta.

―Entonces, hazlo.

Draco cerró la boca y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente hasta que su expresión cambió completamente. La duda que sus ojos reflejaban era tan notoria, que Narcissa negó con la cabeza mientras quitaba de su elegante vestimenta unas pelusas imaginarias.

―Si sabes que puedes tratarla por tu cuenta, hazlo y no me cuentes las cosas esperando que te contradiga. Si _realmente_ no quieres ver al señor Potter, no lo hagas. Sabes que en Italia hay respetables sanadores a los que nuestra familia ha acudido durante generaciones. Así que Draco, podrías prescindir de él sin problemas. Puedo conseguir una cita ahora mismo, ¿quieres que llame a Blaise? Según tengo entendido, uno de sus familiares sabe mucho sobre la magia oscura y sus efectos en el cuerpo.

―Madre…

―Sin embargo ―dijo Narcissa en tono severo―, me parece una falta de educación cambiar de sanador y de tratamiento sin avisar al señor Potter, ya que él fue quien te atendió en primer lugar. Así que, si aceptas la propuesta, asegúrate de ir a San Mungo a hablarlo con él. ¿De acuerdo? Después de eso, puedes hacer lo que pienses que es mejor.

―¿Lo _tengo_ que volver a ver?

Narcissa lo observó, intentando disimular una sonrisa ante el dramatismo de su hijo.

―Sí. Si no quieres que lo invite a almorzar para agradecerle por su ayuda.

―Lo odio.

―No es cierto.

―Madre.

―Sólo hazlo. Por Circe, Draco, me recuerdas a…

Entonces, cortando su propia oración, Narcissa lo observó con detenimiento. Suspiró. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

―¿A quién? ―preguntó Draco, enojado.

―A mí ―susurró y tras ello, la mujer sonrió.

«_A mí, cuando Lucius me empezó a gustar»._

.

* * *

.

Abrió los ojos, notando de inmediato cuánto le costaba hacerlo. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido pese a haber dormido en la cama que San Mungo le había habilitado en la habitación, a un lado de su oficina. Tambaleante, su mano izquierda tomó la varita que estaba a un lado, convocando un _Tempus. _Al parecer, pasaba de medio día. Se incorporó un poco más y descubrió que la habitación estaba en penumbras, pese a la hora. Alguno de sus asistentes debió aplicar un hechizo de protección sobre las ventanas para que él pudiera dormir. Mentalmente les agradeció por ello mientras levantaba las protecciones, permitiendo que el cálido sol entrara a la habitación.

Frotándose el rostro con ambas manos, Harry bostezó mientras intentaba recordar qué había pasado. En algún momento de la noche, mientras leía sus propios estudios sobre la Marca Tenebrosa, se había quedado dormido. También estaba preparando la pócima Wiggenweld. Y Allison había llegado en algún momento a despedirse de él, recomendándole un largo descanso. Tras una ducha que lo había relajado considerablemente, Harry optó por obedecerla.

Se levantó, arrojando la sábana a un lado. Cuando miró su ropa, bufó al descubrir lo arrugada que estaba. Particularmente no le importaba mucho en ese momento, pero Harry había aprendido cuánto importaba la apariencia en San Mungo. Caminando hacia un pequeño clóset, tomó una nueva vestimenta, se visitó con ella y finalmente, se colocó encima la bata de San Mungo.

Entonces, volvió a recordar la pócima. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de revisarla, porque Ian, tras llamar a su puerta, la abrió y se asomó ligeramente a través de ella.

―¿Harry?

―¿Sí?

―Creo que deberías ver algo. ¿Puedes venir?

El sanador, curioso por la expresión de su asistente, decidió seguirlo. Al salir de la habitación y entrar a su oficina principal, un curioso aroma lo recibió. Era fuerte, conocido, dulce, pero sin ser empalagoso. Pronto descubrió de dónde provenía: colocado sobre su escritorio, un hermoso y elegante arreglo formado por rosas blancas adornaba el lugar. De hecho, Harry pensaba que hacía que su oficina, al igual que él, se viera impecable. Y no podía dejar de mirarlo.

―¿Es para Allison? ―preguntó Harry, acercándose a las rosas y acariciando con el dedo de uno de sus pétalos.

―En realidad es para ti ―musitó Ian, mirándolo. Harry volteó su rostro y, como pocas veces desde que el muchacho lo conocía, lo vio sonrojarse sutilmente.

―¿Por qué dices eso?

El muchacho, sin decir palabra, señaló una nota escrita con una bellísima caligrafía. Rezaba: «_Estimado señor Potter: Le agradezco la ayuda que ha proporcionado a mi hijo. Narcissa Malfoy». _

―La odio ―murmuró una voz y Harry estuvo a punto de hechizar a quien se le hubiera ocurrido decir eso. Sin embargo, quien estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, mirando las flores, no era otro que Draco―. Dijo que no lo haría y aquí está. ¿Acaso lo hace para torturarme?

Harry, por un instante, creyó que estaba soñando. Aún recordaba la forma en la que, luego de un intenso orgasmo, allí donde ahora descansaban las rosas, Draco se había levantado, arreglado, murmurado palabras inteligibles, y había escapado. Harry había querido detenerlo, pero Malfoy se las arregló para evitarlo. Y ahora, pese a todo pronóstico, Draco estaba de vuelta en su oficina, entrando en ella como si fuese el dueño. Sonrió.

―Señor Malfoy, no puede entrar aquí de esa manera ―exclamó Ian, acercándose rápidamente a él―. Usted…

―Está bien ―interrumpió Harry, sabiendo que Malfoy estaba a punto de enviar una de sus más venenosas miradas a Ian por haberle tocado el brazo. Buscó los ojos del rubio, pero notó que éste deliberadamente lo estaba evitando. Aun así, Harry se acercó a la habitación en la que anteriormente estaba durmiendo y pronunció―: Ven, Malfoy. Me gustaría que vieras algo.

Draco se tensó.

―No es necesario. Vengo a decir que ya no requiero de tus servicios.

Harry suspiró.

―Está bien, pero quiero enseñarte algo que he descubierto ―Y al pronunciar esas palabras, Draco por fin lo miró a los ojos, como si no estuviera satisfecho con esa respuesta―. ¿Vienes?

Draco mordió su labio inferior sutilmente. La puerta estaba abierta. Podía irse y renunciar.

_Pero no lo hizo. _

―Solo unos minutos, Potter.

El aludido sonrió y asintió.

―Eso bastará.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

¡Buenas tardes a todos! Hemos llegado a otro capítulo de esta particular historia. Sé que en un inicio dije que serían tres capítulos, pero, como suele suceder, la idea se escapó un poquito y lo alargaré otros pcoos capítulos. Espero que nos les desagrade esto y se animen a acompañarme en este fic. Quisiera agradecer a las moderadoras del foro **"****_First Generation: The story before books_****"** por permitirme continuar con esta historia, que empezó a publicarse con la ayuda de uno de sus desafíos :).

Por supuesto, muchas gracias a **AishaUchiha, The darkness princess, Gabriela Cruz, Acantha-27, susigabi, JessyRiddleFriki, Kuroneko1490, Izlandi, Nozomi Black, lucas1177, Luka36, FanFiker-FanFinal, xonyaa11, janamiercoles2 **por sus reviews. Me alegra mucho que estén disfrutando de esta historia :D

¡Gracias a **FanFiker-FanFinal** por ayudarme a betear el texto uwu. :D Gracias por el apoyo que me das, preciosa!

Y eso. Un beso enorme a todos. ¡Buena semana, chicos! :D


	4. La pócima

**El universo de Harry Potter, personajes, hechizos, cosas varias y todo lo que reconozcan, es de J.K. Rowling. Este fic está escrito por simple placer y morbo. Muchísimo morbo. Nada más y nada menos.**

_"Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books"._

**Título: **No fue amortentia.

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

**Capítulos: **¿Fics cortos? ¿Eso existe? xDDD

**Personajes: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Advertencias: **Slash/Lemon/EWE/PWP. Ésta es una historia que narra relaciones homosexuales, malas palabras, un montón de sexo con poca coherencia, doble sentido y muchas cosas pervertidas que podrían crearte un profundo trauma si no eres adepto a ese tipo de lectura. Si no es de tu agrado y has entrado aquí por alguna clase de malicioso error, te pido amablemente que abandones cuanto antes esta historia. ¡Huye! Dicho está;** sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

**No fue amortentia**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 4**

**La pócima**

Contrario a lo que muchas personas pensaban, a Harry Potter le irritaban muchísimas cosas. Para empezar, no le gustaba el color morado en la ropa y tampoco el arte moderno. Detestaba el sabor del helado de kiwi y no le agradaba la palabra _poción_. Le exasperaba el perfume que Hermione usaba exclusivamente para celebrar los cumpleaños, porque siempre le ocasionaba picazón en su nariz. Pero, por encima de todas esas cosas, Harry odiaba los favoritismos. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de admitir que, a veces, tenerlos traía consigo ciertas… _ventajas. _

―¿Con quién follaste para obtener esta peculiar _habitación, _ Potter?

Harry entornó los ojos y sonrió. Esperaba un comentario así de Draco, aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, él también hubiera pensado eso. No todos los días ibas a San Mungo a descubrir que uno de sus principales sanadores tenía, además de oficina propia, otra habitación exclusiva para sus necesidades fisiológicas.

―Fue un regalo del hospital cuando, hace dos años, me dieron la Orden de Merlín por…

―…por una de las curas más eficaces de los efectos de la maldición _Imperius _―completó Draco, casi sin darse cuenta. Harry levantó la ceja, observando cómo, deliberadamente, el rubio desviaba su mirada hacia la cama desordenada. Estaba distinto, aunque no podía precisar por qué razón. Quién sabe cuáles eran los pensamientos que estaban cruzando por su cabeza.

―Exacto ―dijo Harry, sabiendo que era inútil tratar de desenredar la personalidad de un Malfoy―. En realidad, no quería tenerla, pero me vi obligado a aceptarla.

Draco le lanzó una mirada llena de escepticismo.

―Puedo ver cuánto estás sufriendo por ello.

Entre los dos se instaló un silencio incómodo. Harry sabía que aquella expresión, la de Draco, gritaba cuán desagradable era estar ahí, junto a él. Parecía que saldría huyendo en cualquier minuto aunque, para su desagracia (o fortuna), San Mungo solo autorizaba las apariciones en una zona especial para ello.

―¿Cómo está la venda que coloqué? ―preguntó Harry, incapaz de tolerar ese ambiente durante mucho tiempo más. Había notado la manera en la que Draco, al parecer de manera inconsciente, se tocaba el brazo donde estaba su herida.

―Creí que ya había quedado claro el hecho de que tú ya no serás mi sanador ―masculló.

―Por supuesto. Pero si te atiende otra persona, esa venda no resistirá el tiempo que necesitas. Está hecha para que soporte los efectos de una maldición oscura durante un solo día. Y si no me permites cambiarla antes de que te vayas, solo empeorarás la herida sobre la Marca.

Draco frunció el ceño.

―¿Cómo sabes que la venda resistirá solo un día?

―Porque yo la diseñé―admitió, sonriendo de lado. De esas sonrisas que causaban que cualquiera que lo mirara se sonrojara, porque, aunque era una sonrisa arrogante, en él parecía sensual.

―¿Esto es lo que querías mostrarme, Potter? ―musitó, empleando con las siguientes palabras su mejor tono de sarcasmo―. ¿Tus habilidades casi milagrosas? Permíteme alabarte, ¡oh, larga vida a San Potter, el héroe de los magos oscuros! ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho nosotros sin ti? ―Harry suspiró.

―¿Es que siempre tienes que ser tan irritante, Draco?

―¿Siempre tienes que ser tan… _tú_?

El sanador sobó su sien. No podía creer cuánta tensión podía sentir con Draco presente. No solo por el carácter de ambos que ocasionaban sus riñas, sino por el hecho de que, inclusive en momentos como esos, aún lo deseaba con desesperación. Era como si esas peleas despertaran en él ese deseo de azotarlo contra la pared para hacerlo suyo y remplazar sus venenosas palabras por gemidos. Era como si lo único que anhelara fuera poseerlo.

―Esto era lo que te quería mostrar ―musitó, caminando por la habitación para recoger uno de los pergaminos que yacía en el suelo. Parecía bastante viejo y daba la impresión de haber sido leído más de mil veces. Aun así, cuando Harry estiró el pergamino para dárselo a Draco y éste lo miró con desconfianza antes de tomarlo, sintió una secreta satisfacción por convencer al Slytherin de leerlo. No precisamente por su contenido, sino porque aquello pareció una batalla ganada.

Draco desenrolló el pergamino e inmediatamente tensó sus labios. Unas diminutas marcas en los costados de estos hicieron que Harry lo mirara con curiosidad. Tal vez, después de todo, para poder leer a Draco solo hacía falta observar con atención.

―La Marca Tenebrosa que está en ese pergamino es una réplica exacta de la que ambos tenemos en la piel ―comenzó a explicar Harry, acercándose a Draco, quien simplemente lo miró de reojo cuando estuvo a su lado―. He estado trabajando de esta manera para poder retirarla.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso? ―preguntó, tensando sus dedos alrededor del pergamino, donde, además de la Marca, unas manchas grises y lamentables arruinaban su naturaleza horrenda.

―¿Ves estas grietas? ―dijo, señalando con su dedo la serpiente que emergía de la calavera y que, inclusive en el pergamino, daba la sensación de estar en movimiento―. Apliqué una pócima que estoy preparando junto con otro hechizo. ¿Recuerdas cuando Ian estaba arrodillado frente a mí? Intentábamos tener el mismo resultado en mi piel.

―Potter, esto es estúpido. Aquí no hay ningún resultado.

Pero sí lo había y Draco lo sabía. Tal vez, ante los ojos inexpertos de alguien que jamás hubiese visto la Marca, el cambio habría pasado desapercibido, pero para él, que durante más años de los que le gustaría recordar, la había tenido, la diferencia era tan clara como un enorme letrero brillando en el cielo: en la serpiente cruzaban unas finas líneas blancas que permitían ver el pergamino. No sabía por qué pero, aquel descubrimiento hizo latir su corazón un poco más.

Entonces, en ese instante, bajo aquella misteriosa revelación, Draco comprendió la razón por la cual Harry había logrado ganarse en tan poco tiempo la fama que ahora le precedía: porque, como siempre, él se había arriesgado en donde nadie más lo habría hecho, dándole una segunda oportunidad a las personas que, según muchos otros, no la merecían: a los mortífagos desertores. Apretó el pergamino. En realidad, Potter seguía siendo ese crío apasionado e intenso de Gryffindor.

―¿Por qué quieres borrar la Marca? ―preguntó. Harry se encogió de hombros y de inmediato ambos supieron que estaban esforzándose en no decir lo que pensaban. Draco se estaba tragando todas sus preguntas y Potter sus respuestas.

―¿Por obtener otra habitación como ésta? ―bromeó, aunque su tono era más bien distante.

Draco entrecerró sus ojos y enrolló el pergamino. Entonces, sin decir palabra y sorprendiendo notoriamente a Harry, estiró su brazo herido hacia él.

―Maldito idiota ―musitó, desviando su rostro hacia un lado, mirando lo único que consiguió llamar su atención: una pócima que hervía a fuego lento―. Seguramente hiciste esto para aprovecharte. Tendrás tu maldita habitación si retiras la Marca en un odiado mortífago como yo.

Harry sonrió con suavidad. Sacando su varita, y antes de que el rubio pudiera arrepentirse, convocó otra venda y la misma pócima que había utilizado para limpiar su herida la vez anterior. Cuando estuvieron a su lado, Harry dejó que estos flotaran mientras sus dedos, pausadamente, se paseaban por los bordes de la túnica de Draco. En un acto silencioso, se acercó aún más a él. Draco aún continuaba evitando que sus rostros se encontraran, pero ni siquiera así podía ocultar el ligero rubor que teñía sus mejillas pálidas. La respiración de Harry se alteró un poco cuando, con cuidado, le retiró la túnica. Bromeando para sí mismo, se preguntó si acaso, de niño, algún elfo doméstico le ayudaba a Draco con eso. Dobló por la mitad la túnica y caminó, colocándola encima de su cama. Después de eso, regresó y se colocó enfrente del rubio, sujetando su mano herida para desabotonar el puño de su camisa, donde, abajo, se ocultaba la venda de color negro.

Sin embargo, el fuerte hechizo que había rechazado el contacto de Draco cuando intentó tocarla, en Harry tuvo exactamente el efecto contrario: la magia pareció ceder al reconocer al sanador y, de inmediato, la presión que ejercía sobre la herida se esfumó. Harry suspiró y comenzó a retirarla notando que la sangre oscura había dejado de fluir, pero la herida estaba más hinchada, inflamando de manera grotesca el contorno del tatuaje. Buscó la mirada de Malfoy, pero, al no encontrarla, murmuró:

―Tú no eres un _odiado mortífago. _En realidad, ni siquiera eres un mortífago. 

Esta vez fue Draco quien lo volteó a ver, pero en ese instante Harry bajó su rostro y sujetó una compresa, limpiando cualquier vestigio de la venda anterior, para poder realizar, una vez más, el ritual de aplicar la pócima y envolver la herida con una venda húmeda. El rubio notó cómo la magia de Potter volvía a ceñirse en torno a su piel, apresando y reteniendo, momentáneamente, los efectos de la maldición sobre su brazo.

―Te equivocas una vez más conmigo, Potter ―musitó, alejando su brazo para mirar con indiferencia el vendaje―. Algunos _tienen _razones para odiarme. Durante la guerra hice cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso.

―Durante la guerra, todos hicimos algo de lo que no nos sentimos orgullosos ―replicó, alejándose del rubio para poder buscar su túnica y devolvérsela. Sin embargo, sin importar cuán caballeroso podría verse aquel gesto, Draco sabía perfectamente lo que era: un método para eludir cualquier pregunta que buscara una explicación más profunda a sus palabras.

Cuando Harry le tendió su túnica y Draco la sujetó, el sanador parecía haber recuperado su semblante característico. Franco, sonriente, pero con una tristeza en su mirada que ni la mejor Orden de Merlín podría hacer desaparecer. Siempre había existido algo en esos ojos que parecían gritarle que, de alguna manera retorcida, ellos eran más parecidos de lo que estaban dispuestos a aceptar.

―¿Esto significa que seguiré siendo tu sanador?

Más antes de que Draco pudiera hacer un comentario sarcástico con respecto a ello, un sonido chirriante llamó su atención. El rostro de Harry palideció cuando, repentinamente, pareció recordar algo importante. Recorrió la pequeña habitación a paso acelerado y el rubio giró su cuerpo en el momento exacto en el que Harry apagaba el fuego que hacía hervir la poción.

―Vaya, si me hubiera tardado un poco más… ―dijo, aunque parecía que se estaba regañando a sí mismo. Draco levantó una ceja y caminó rumbo al sanador, quien se recargó un poco sobre la mesa sin percatarse de la cercanía del otro―. Lo lamento, esta poción…

―¿De qué es? ―preguntó Draco, haciéndole notar su presencia. Harry dio un ligero respingo, pero finalmente se incorporó y negó con la cabeza.

―No pasa nada, afortunadamente el tiempo que…

―¿Es en serio, Potter? ¿_Tú_ preparando pociones? ¿Y pretendes explicarme a _mí_ qué pasa con ella? ¡Permíteme recodarte quién soy!

Y empujando ligeramente a Harry, Draco se colocó frente al caldero, ignorando así las reclamaciones de Harry que sonaban como: «_¡Draco, maldita sea, no lo hagas, tiene efectos secundarios!». _

―¿Qué efectos podría tener que no conozca yo? ―exclamó, levantando la tapa que protegía el caldero.

Entonces, ocurrió.

Harry se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando un intenso aroma pareció explotar dentro de la habitación. El aroma inundó cada pequeño pedazo de su piel y lo hizo retroceder unos pasos, totalmente abrumado. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista, un pedazo de su consciencia descubrió a Draco con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa. Respiraba agitadamente. Al sanador le preocupó de inmediato aquello. Sólo podía verlo de espaldas, pero sabía que algo grave había ocurrido. Dudoso, se acercó tambaleante al rubio, pero en cuando sintió la presencia de su mano, Draco lo aventó. No volteó a verlo ni permitió que Harry lo mirara cuando emprendió su huida en dirección a la puerta que aún permanecía sellada. No obstante, siendo un profesional, Potter no permitiría que Draco escapara sin que pudiera revisar qué clase de efectos había tenido la poción en él. Logró sujetar el brazo del Slytherin antes de que llegara a la puerta y, bruscamente, lo giró para empujar su espalda contra ella.

_Pero Harry no estaba preparado para ver la imagen que se presentó ante sus ojos. _

Draco tenía la piel húmeda, cubierta por una fina capa de sudor. Sus ojos brillaban. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su cuerpo estaba temblando. En un inicio, Harry temió que aquella pócima le hubiera ocasionado una alergia o alguna clase de enfermedad. Sin embargo, al mirar la expresión del rubio con atención, se dio cuenta de que Draco parecía molesto. Muy molesto. Todo en su mirada parecía reprocharle algo, y probablemente también quiso expresarlo, pero cuando lo intentó, lo único que salió de su boca fue un gruñido que intentó disimular un ansioso suspiro.

Solo en ese instante, con Draco mordiendo desesperadamente sus labios, Harry lo comprendió. El rubio estaba…

―Maldita sea, Potter ―sollozó, entrecortado. Cada palabra parecía ser una tortura y aunque intentaba pelear contra el brazo que lo sujetaba, no conseguía nada. Instintivamente, Harry se acercó hacia él y, contrario a lo que esperaba, Draco no se alejó. Era como si su cercanía lograra tranquilizarlo―. ¿Qué… qué tenía… esa poción…? ¿De qué…?

―Te dije que no la tocaras ―reprochó Harry y su mano se ciñó alrededor de la muñeca del rubio, apoyándola en la puerta para poder colocarla justo encima de su cabeza―. ¿Es que tienes que ser tan caprichoso siempre?

―Potter ―advirtió, pero, inclusive ante sus propios oídos, más que una advertencia, aquello parecía ser una súplica.

―No sé por qué ―susurró Harry, hipnotizado por la imagen del Slytherin, rendido ante él―, pero el aroma de la pócima tiene efectos afrodisiacos.

Draco desvió su mirada hacia un lado, aunque terminó cerrando los ojos cuando los labios de Harry, gruesos y tibios, rozaron con suavidad la piel de su cuello. No podría negarlo ni aunque lo quisiera. El oler directamente la pócima lo había dejado terriblemente excitado.

―¿Lo hiciste a propósito? ―preguntó, avergonzado de que su voz sonara tan ahogada y necesitada. Sintiéndose estúpido porque lo único que podía pensar con claridad es que quería a Harry devorando sus labios y recorriendo su cuerpo. Lo necesitaba y lo quería _ya. _

―No tienes idea ―musitó Harry, ignorando sus palabras y entreabriendo sus labios para deslizar su húmeda lengua hacia fuera, recorriendo la tersura del cuello que estaba a su alcance―. Demonios, Draco, _no tienes idea_ de cuántas veces dije tu nombre mientras me masturbaba, pensando en ti tras oler la poción. _Eso_ que estás sintiendo era lo que yo _sentí_ con desesperación.

La mano de Harry, que apresaba con fuerza el brazo del otro, se deslizó, alejándose. Draco sabía lo que eso significaba: era libre de irse, de huir de sus brazos, pero las manos de Harry, decididas y apasionadas, recorrían su cuerpo y buscaban una forma de colarse debajo de todas sus ropas. Más allá de los efectos de la poción, el rubio no podía negar los deseos de su propio cuerpo. Por mucho que hiriera su orgullo, una voz en su mente no dejaba de recordarle todas aquellas noches en las que aquellos ojos verdes habían interrumpido sus sueños.

_Al demonio todo. _

Cuando Potter levantó su rostro y Draco se encontró mirando fijamente esas pupilas dilatadas, no encontró voluntad ni orgullo para pelear en contra de la boca que, con fiereza, atacaba la suya. Gimió dentro del beso al recordar que Harry era así: directo, apasionado. Maldito fuera, él y toda su puta personalidad Gryffindor. Era entendible por qué el elemento fuego representaba a esa ridícula casa de Hogwarts.

Al separarse, Harry acarició con sus labios la barbilla del rubio. De alguna manera, sus manos habían encontrado el camino hacia su entrepierna y, por encima de la ropa, había comenzado a acariciarlo. Draco, estimulado no solo por sus deseos, sino también por la pócima, encontró aquella caricia terriblemente tentadora. Su cuerpo pareció exigir más contacto, más fuerza y se sintió avergonzado cuando Harry rio por lo bajo. El Gryffindor relamió sus labios mientras bajaba la bragueta de su pantalón.

Había algo depredador en la mirada de Harry que logró que Draco jadeara: era la misma mirada que le dedicó en el Ministerio, la noche que se reencontraron. Era esa mirada que parecía desnudarlo y conseguía que, incluso su orgullosa personalidad, se doblegara. Y Potter, el muy cabrón, jactándose de eso, tenía la osadía de mirarlo y lamer sus labios, sabiendo que Draco no se negaría ni aunque le pidiera follar enfrente de todo el personal de San Mungo. Por alguna razón, la idea de Harry reclamándolo como suyo, lo excitó aún más. Desesperado, y obteniendo fuerzas de su propio deseo, empujó a Harry. El moreno pareció tan desconcertado como ansioso, pero no dijo nada cuando descubrió al rubio abriendo su túnica para poder obtener un acceso más fácil a sus pantalones que, para ese momento, ya estaban abiertos.

Draco tuvo que cerrar sus ojos un momento cuando sus manos temblorosas bajaron sus pantalones y su ropa interior, liberando así su miembro erecto y húmedo. Tensó sus labios, sin darse cuenta de que Harry no hacía otra cosa más que mirarlo, seguir sus movimientos y apretar sus puños, conteniéndose. O, cuanto menos, eso parecía gritar su mirada: que si seguía un minuto más soportando aquella tortura, que si Draco comenzaba a mover su mano alrededor de ese grueso miembro, Harry simplemente no podría… _resistirlo. _

Aunque, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, no era como si Draco se estuviera oponiendo a ese encuentro. De hecho, estaba propiciando que fuera mucho más intenso.

Harry entendió qué era lo que Draco quería cuando, al mirarlo a los ojos, encontró una forma diferente de hablar sin decir palabras. El Gryffindor inhaló profundamente antes de dar unos pasos hacia adelante y arrodillarse frente a él. Draco, sonrojado, sujetó casi de inmediato los mechones oscuros y durante un segundo –que para ambos pareció una eternidad– todo el universo pareció reducirse a ellos: a la cercanía que tenían, a la pasión que desbordaban, pero, sobre todo, a esos impetuosos sentimientos que no podían ocultar más. Durante muchos meses había parecido un juego, aunque pronto se dieron cuenta de que _no_, no podían continuar ignorándose.

El duelo de sus miradas quedó roto cuando, al agachar su rostro, Harry miró el miembro erecto. Sujetó con sus manos los testículos y, lentamente, casi como si quisiera torturarlo, deslizó su lengua por ellos. El fuerte agarre de Draco alrededor su cabeza le animó a continuar. Quería más de él, quería… _demonios, _quería hacer realidad con él sus más oscuras fantasías. Comenzó a mover su mano, sintiendo el miembro palpitar. Abrió la boca y fue un deleite para sus sentidos lamer la punta de aquella erección mientras escuchaba unos roncos gemidos. La recorrió con sus labios, acariciando con sus manos los testículos. Y ya fuera por los efectos de la poción o porque Harry realmente estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, los jadeos de Draco eran una melodía que anhelaba continuar escuchando.

Poco a poco, Harry introdujo aquel miembro en su boca. Mientras lo hacía, las yemas de sus dedos masajearon suavemente el perineo. Abrió los ojos y descubrió a Draco con los labios abiertos, suspirando mientras parecía suplicarle que no se detuviera. Permitiendo que el rubio llevara el control, Harry se dejó follar la boca. El ritmo fue lento, pero firme. Draco, como acababa de comprobar, disfrutaba del sexo pasional. Movió su dedo un poco más y estimuló su entrada con sus dedos. La dilataba, la acariciaba… y para cuando Draco se dio cuenta, Harry ya tenía un dedo dentro de él, acariciándolo con una firmeza que no había creído en otra persona, pero que en él lo era todo.

Draco sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y alejó la boca de Harry en el momento justo. Eyaculó sobre el cuerpo del Gryffindor, quien, desde abajo, parecía una sensual aparición. Y, para cerrar con broche de oro, el muy osado le sonrió.

―Supongo que esto es un sí ―musitó Harry, alejando sus manos unos instantes para después acunar las nalgas de Draco entre ellas. Besó su abdomen y sonrió de lado, respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada por el, aún sonrojado, rostro del rubio―. Continuaré siendo tu sanador.

Posiblemente, si Draco se hubiera recordado decir que no, las cosas aquel día no hubieran cambiado tan drásticamente. Sin embargo, al responder con un beso (que más tarde se preguntaría si había sido correcto), solo fue una forma de decirle a vida que, sin importar cuán alto fuera el precio, estaba dispuesto a asumir el riesgo.

Y que Harry era el culpable de todo.

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

¡Buenas madrugadas/días a todos! Estamos a 27 de julio, lo que implica que hoy quiero gritarles: **¡FELIZ DÍA INTERNACIONAL DEL DRARRY!** xD Ustedes serán siempre una mis OTP favorita. No olvide mencionarlo en su twitter jajajajaja. Por otra parte, también en unos días y a final de este mes. ¡**FEliz cumpleaños, Harry!** Eres un amor y te quiero un montón X3. Espero que Draco realmente sea buena gente y te dé un buen regalo. JO.

Muchas gracias a FanFiker-FanFinal por la ayuda en el beteo. ¡Flores de colores para ella! :D

**A los reviews que no puedo contestar por privado: **

**Kansadra Potter; J**ajajaja, todos merecen mimos extras en sus cumpleaños, aún cuando sean malvados. xD ¡Gracias! el punto aquí es disfrutar y creo que hasta ahora, nadie se ha quejado, jejeje. ¡Besos!

**Yasha;** Aquí está, no nos hemos perdido. Espero te guste el capítulo. ¡Beso!

¡Muchas gracias a **Kuroneko1490, The darkness princess, lucas1177, Gabriela Cruz, JessyRiddleFriki, Acantha-27, Deardeay, FanFiker-FanFinal, Luka36, kasandra potter, coptesita, Izlandi, Nozomi Black, Sayuri Kazemaru, xonyaa11, AishaUchiha, AnataYume y yasha** por sus reviews!

**¡Buen domingo y excelente día del Drarry! ¡A leer su Drarry favorito! :D**


End file.
